The Payment
by RJBR66
Summary: one can only discover how deep their love truly is when it is tested.


**A/N: This story started out as the draft for the Pit of Doom argument from my other story,** _ **"Serenity".**_ **However, while writing the rest of the chapter, I felt that the draft's melodramatic nature and the way that it turned Roberto into a bad guy too early in the chronology didn't suit the story properly. But, I couldn't simply throw this chapter away. The way it plays out may be over the top, but it puts on display a raw, untamed level of emotion. This story took longer than all of the chapters of** _ **"Serenity"**_ **to write because every word was hand picked and chosen carefully to communicate and resonate with the audience. This is actually the eighth draft I wrote. Well, without any further ado, I present to you…**

The Payment

Blu Gunderson is a loved bird. Kindness, trust, understanding and generosity were his core values, they made his character. He gave his time and best efforts to others and expected nothing in return. He would act kindly and politely to every bird he met, even if they were unpopular or outcasts. And he was an attentive and caring father. Because of this, he was a held in high regard by the birds of Rio who considered him a role model of what a good bird should be, and, after the plane incident, they held him to the status of a hero. However, things were different in the Amazon. Machismo, survival skills, and arrogance were held in higher esteem than kindness and intelligence. Blu found this out the hard way.

"Boo! You suck! What did Jewel ever see in you!" the spix crowd yelled at Blu as he glumly left the Pit of Doom. The roaring mixture of emotions of betrayal, disappointment and shame putting an extra ton on his shoulders as he flew off in search of Roberto's hollow. He had done everything he could to be a member of the tribe; he tried so hard to be a good and caring father to his children. Blu even followed Rafael's advice; "happy wife, happy life" by sacrificing his own happiness and comfort for Jewel's. And on top of that he tried to be helpful and respectful to her tribe. But alas Blu Gunderson was betrayed, spat on, and used, and he was tired of it.

After flying for about an hour, he Roberto's seemingly empty hollow. He slowly dragged himself into the hollow and began to vent. Blu clawed at the wall and yelled at the top of his lungs in sheer pitch black rage and when that wasn't enough to settle the flame of anger in his chest, he forcefully headbutted the hollow walls while yelling expletives, lashing out with no care for his well being. The macaw only stopped after the vision in his left eye started to fade and streams of scarlet blood flowed down that side of his face. Gradually, the adrenaline in his blood faded and anger was replaced by depression. Spurts of pain would come and go as his salty tears mixed in with his cuts and blood. Hours went by as a storm built up outside, the steady pitter patter of rain was about to send Blu into a merciful sleep until all of a sudden, two blue figures he recognised as Jewel and Roberto flew into the hollow. Blu scurried off to a dark corner of the hollow and hid, hoping they didn't notice him.

"I can't believe that just happened, I thought Blu could have easily scored that goal."

"Ju-ju, Blu just isn't made for here."

"I know Beto, but he will have to become adjusted, I'm not just going to leave the tribe."

"Well… maybe you could just get someone else to take care of you."

"Who Beto, who would… oh…"

"Jewel, you had no other choice, so you chose him."

"I guess, but I-" Jewel was cut off by a kiss from Roberto, which she at first resisted, but eventually gave in to it. Blu, heartbroken and furious, stepped out from the shadows, hiding half of his body. Jewel's eyes widened as she broke the kiss and stepped away from Roberto.

"Ju-Ju, why did yo-" Roberto started, but was cut off as Blu tackled him and held the blade of his swiss army knife against his throat.

"Blu… I… Please… don't kill him!" Jewel begged.

"Quiet!" Blu demanded, and Jewel promptly obeyed.

Instead of stabbing Roberto, Blu whacked him on the head with the butt of his swiss army knife, knocking him out cold. Then he turned to Jewel and pointed his blade at her.

"Up against the wall, don't make a sound."

"B-Blu, p-please, d-don't kill me." Jewel begged. Upon hearing her say this, Blu burst into tears.

"I love you Jewel. I would never actually do it… but what you just did... "

"Blu, I-I'm sorry… I-"

"No Jewel… you are not sorry, that's the thing. I thought I could trust you, but you did this to me. To you… everything I've ever done as a father and a mate has been wrong, too human for your desires. I know nothing but humanity Jewel, that's the world I was raised in! I tried so hard to keep you happy, to keep our family happy, but my efforts never go acknowledged by you! Ok, I lost a stupid soccer game, ok, I lost the food supply, but don't I never wanted it to happen, Blu took a short pause to show the side of his face that was covered by shadows and reveal his scarred eye. "And as you can see, I have already acknowledged my fault. However, what just happened now changes everything, you broke the most sacred vow, the vow of love. You threw out everything we ever had, everything I ever did for you. Just a minute ago, you begged for me not to kill you… if I didn't love you so much, I would've done it. But reality dictated otherwise, you may not love me, but I love you and the children. So consider me sparing your life to be my final gift to you. Since you will never love me, I think I'm just going to cut my life short, Goodbye Jewel." Blu finished, turning away from Jewel who looked stunned. To say Jewel looked like a deer in headlights would be a huge understatement. The female macaw, upon hearing his speech and seeing what he did to himself, charged at Blu and attacked him… with a tight embrace and a waterfall of tears.

"Blu I'm so, so, so very sorry! I know you won't take me back, but I love you! please don't die!"

"Jewel, you don't love me, just let me die in peace." Blu murmured through tears

"Only if you let me give you one last gift!" Jewel forcefully demanded

"A gift? What gift could you possibly have for m-"

"My life!" Blu, perplexed, stopped resisting and turned to Jewel.

"What do you mean?"

"Blu, I have insulted, abused, and dominated you ever since we got together. I gave you the short end of the stick and always forced you into bad situations. I didn't stand up to my father and Roberto and now, I betrayed you. I have no right or will to live on this earth any longer So, please Blu, take my life as an apology. Kill me however you want, it is my payment to you Blu, it is the only way to make things right." Jewel professed in tears.

"Lie down Jewel" came Blu's cold reply, one tear dropping from his right eye.

" I will Blu, but before I do, promise me you will take care of the children because I am not to fit to be a mother. And please, don't tell them what happened tonight." Jewel begged.

"I promise", Blu replied. After she received Blu's word, Jewel lied down on her back and closed her eyes. Blu approached her and put the tip of his blade on Jewel chest.

"Any last words?"

"I'm sorry… I love you". Jewel quietly said, crying her eyes out and awaiting the blow. Blu lowered his head to her level and said:

"I love you too Jewel, we're chained to each other and always will be", Blu said tearfully, throwing the blade to the other side of the room. Jewel, too shocked for words, hugged Blu tightly and began to kiss him passionately.

"Jewel… what you just did proved to me that you loved me. You were ready to accept death in return for forgiveness… that is all the proof I need." Blu said, breaking the kiss

"Blu… I'm so so sorry…"

"Shhh, It's all forgiven my love, let me hold you tight today, don't leave me."

Unbeknownst to the two birds, Roberto was slowly beginning to wake up…

 **To Be Continued… maybe?**


End file.
